What do the following two equations represent? $4x-4y = -3$ $20x-20y = -15$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x-4y = -3$ $-4y = -4x-3$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{3}{4}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $20x-20y = -15$ $-20y = -20x-15$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{3}{4}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.